Lloyd
}} Lloyd (ロイド) is an Ankoite of an unspecified Quincy lineage living in Grat. He attends Grat high-school and is a class-mate of Garrett Sheppard, Randy Jones and May, and was also a good friend of Hawke and David Kori. He also fights in the so-called "Beatdown", though not as competitively as his friends. Following The Collapse Lloyd continued to defend his home from spiritual threats alongside his friends and, at Garrett's behest, became the mentor of Jenna Sheppard in Quincy techniques. Lloyd eventually joined Kentaro Hiroshi's new Gotei 13 as an Onmitsu attached to the Grat cell of the Shinsengumi. Appearance Lloyd is a tall, lanky, white-haired youth who is seen constantly chewing on a toothpick.Day 1: Back to School He is often seen in the uniform of Grat high-school, but is often remarked on to look dishevelled by his peers, as though he had just rolled out of his bed.Day 18: Ghosts of Tomorrow His casual clothing is a subtle, but deliberate, nod to his heritage, whose signature colours include blue and white, though he often wears black jeans.Day 29: Deserved Rest When facing prolonged battle Lloyd often dons a long white-coloured high-necked cloak over the top of a white long-sleeved top and blue trousers.Second Battle of Grat Personality Lloyd, like Randy, is a womaniser, though he tends to flirt more with Tiffany and May, suggesting a friendly knowledge of the two, who view it as being in good nature. Lloyd also has a crush on Garrett's sister Jenna, which she is well-aware of and uses to rib him, but Lloyd is hesitant to pursue anything with her because of his friendship with her brother Garrett.Birth of the Grat cell He has known Garrett for years, being one of the few to be aware of the circumstances surrounding the death of Garrett's mother, and has covered for his friend on numerous occasions so he may visit his mother's grave. Despite his misgivings regarding Jenna, Lloyd readily accepted Garrett's request to train her in Quincy techniques.Rising Shadows Despite his attitude towards woman, Lloyd is a dependable, serious, and calm individual when the chips are down. During the Beatdown he attended with his friends he calmly analysed the fighters, including Ries Nohr,Day 20: The Beatdown Part II and came through his initial bout through careful strategy.Day 20: The Beatdown Part III He also thinks ahead when his friends may not. Realising that not everyone in Grat is spiritually aware and thus aware of their battles with spiritual threats, Lloyd is quick to remind his allies -- particularly Randy -- that they need to retain a low profile, least they attract unwanted attention in the form of the authorities.Clash over Grat Lloyd and Randy share an almost brotherly bond; Randy has willingly shielded Lloyd from physical harm at the hands of ,Day 28: Grat Runs Red whilst Lloyd has viciously assaulted Kikkashō agents who threatened Randy's life.Into the Fire: Brotherly Bond The two respect one another more than any other and are almost always seen together on the field of battle, despite the fact they rib each other nearly constantly. When Randy was nearly killed by Vamp, Lloyd remained at the hospital until he knew his friend would pull through. Randy mockingly refers to Lloyd on occasion as "Mum" because of his over-protectiveness, and the while the two do bicker, it is clear they have only their best interests at heart. History Lloyd befriended Garrett, Randy and May at a young age, becoming one of the few people to be aware of the circumstances surrounding the death of Garrett's mother. He was likewise close to Garrett's family, and developed a one-sided crush on Garrett's sister Jenna, which she would on occasion use against Lloyd. As he grew Lloyd emulated his close friends and gained an interest in the martial arts and, like Hawke Kori, fought in a number of unsanctioned fights throughout the Grat area as part of the Beatdown circuit. He once met and lost to Shinrei Kurosaki who, at the time, was active under the alias Ries Nohr. At an unspecified time he underwent not only the specialised Seiren training of the ,Bleach manga; Chapter 530, page 7 but also the more specialised magical training passed down through his family.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, page 12 In addition to his standard Quincy training Lloyd also studied swordsmanship so that he could better wield a . Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Investigating Grat arc *Day 1: Back to School *Day 18: Ghosts of Tomorrow *Day 19: Ghosts of Yesterday *Day 20: The Beatdown Part II *Day 20: The Beatdown Part III *Day 21: New Perspectives (mentioned only) *Day 28: Grat Runs Red *Day 29: Deserved Rest Peri-Collapse Events *Second Battle of Grat: Prelude *Into the Fire: Tiffany's Resolve *Into the Fire: Brotherly Bond *Into the Fire: Shinrei's Sacrifice *Second Battle of Grat: Aftermath Rising arc *Back to Normality? *The Resolve to Fight *Tracking Kentaro!? *Garrett's Vengeance *Birth of the Grat cell *Clash over Grat *Visit from the Slayer *Rising Shadows (mentioned) *Return of the Soulless *The Grat cell Forges Ahead (mentioned) *Reunions and Promises *Standing Tall: Calm Before the Storm Part V :Main article -- TBA. Equipment *' :' Lloyd carries a Seele Schneider on his person and is knowledgeable regarding its various functions.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, page 7 He commonly uses only one and favours use of the . *'Gintō:' Lloyd carries various silver capsules on his person when going into battle and is knowledgeable regarding their various functions.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, page 7 He has demonstrated use of Gintō during his execution of Gert Sprenger. Powers and Abilities : Lloyd's spiritual energy is high enough not to be overwhelmed by Kikkashō agents. Through absorption of additional reishi by way of his Lloyd was fit to exceed Hitoshi's spiritual energy and injure him extensively. His power was later attributed to his status as the "Last of the Ankoite".Ankoite : Like any Quincy Lloyd absorbs ambient reishi from the atmosphere to form his various weaponry,Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 and has an easier time achieving this when in reishi-rich locales such as the Reikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Lloyd has also demonstrated effective use of a Seele Schneider, which effectively allows Lloyd to turn his opponent's power against them with ease. Due to his lineage Lloyd has demonstrated certain uses of reishi unseen outside his family.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, page 12 *'Kirchenlied:' Kirhenlied was the name given to a series of spells practised by the hailing from Lloyd's family, which where passed down from ancient times. *' :' Blut is an advanced Quincy technique which allows the Quincy employing it to demonstrate superhuman attacking or defensive strength. The one downside of the technique is that both forms use different reishi systems, and thus cannot be used simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 Due to his status as an Ankoite, which is considered impure in much the same manner as a Gemischt Quincy, Lloyd had to train to utilise Blut.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, page 4 :*' :' the defensive variation of Blut. Blut Vene is only visible when the afflicted area, such as an arm, is struck.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 15 Despite having Blut Vene activated at the time, due to his own exhaustion, a Hollow was capable of concussing Lloyd when it struck him. :*' :' the offensive variation of Blut. According to Quincy lore this is the sole technique capable of causing significant damage to a -wielding .Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 14 When used in conjunction with his Gintō and Seele Schneider, Lloyd was capable of inflicting grievous injuries to Hitoshi, himself a Captain-class combatant. *' :' As a Quincy Lloyd employs Hirenkyaku as his preferred and dominant means of high-speed movement, which allows him to ride a flow of reishi to his desired location.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 258 Despite this he has also demonstrated ample skill in the use of alternative techniques, specifically Māipō. Lloyd has even shown fit to combine the two principles to create his own unique method of high-speed movement, which was advanced enough in its speed to outstrip the speed demonstrated by Hitoshi during their battle. Lloyd's method of high-speed movement, which involves him utilising the principles of Māipō to create a continuous movement which is then mixed with the reishi flow of Hirenkyaku, creates an effect similar to skating. Swordsman: Lloyd possesses enough expertise in bladed combat to utilise his Seele Schneider as a sword in battle. Stamina and Durability: Lloyd, as a trained Quincy and martial-artist, is capable of strenuous activity over extended periods. Even after being concussed he continued to fight Hollow. As an Ankoite Lloyd possesses enhanced physiology compared to a typical , with durability similar to a Hand-to-Hand Expertise: Lloyd is a trained mixed martial-artist who has fought for a number of years in the Beatdown circuit. Unlike Randy, whose emphasis is on explosive power, Lloyd uses a more restrained style of fighting. He prefers the whittling down of his opponent with timed jabs and pinpoint attacks. His expertise allowed him to evade and then combat Hitoshi who utilised a unique style usually restricted to the Onmitsukidō. Archery Expertise: As a Quincy Lloyd predominately fights at range through use of his Spirit Weapon. Whilst he admits his aim is not sufficient enough to catch someone of Hitoshi's speed in a straight-up fight, he nevertheless managed to keep his target on the ropes with continued attacks, allowing Randy to apply the pressure. Spirit Weapon Lloyd's preferred Spirit Weapon takes the form of a solid wrist-mounted crossbow, though he has been shown using various different weapons with wildly different forms. This crossbow is capable of both rapid-fire and solitary fire, at which point Lloyd can charge his arrows for additional size and power. During his fights in the Beatdown he is known to utilise a set of cloth combat gloves, coloured white, with studded knuckles. When using the Seele Schneider in its function as an arrow, Lloyd instead used a traditional solid longbow. *' :' The primary means of attack for any Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, page 18 Lloyd, using his crossbow, is capable of rapid-fire or charged shots of greater size and explosive power, with one arrow being potent enough to destroy a Hollow completely. :*'Heilig Schlag:' Lloyd gathers a huge amount of reishi in his left hand, before then shooting a single arrow of immense size and power. :*' :' Lloyd fires a multitude of swift arrows with enough force and penetrative power to pin a Soulless to a nearby wall. *' :' A trait of Lloyd's gloves. They siphon reishi from their target with every successful hit, which can be expelled for stronger concussive strikes. Alternate world counterpart :Main article -- Bleach: The Coven War. An alternate version of Lloyd appears as a minor background character in various side-stories, which belong to the universe depicted in the site-wide Fanon Canon. He usually appears in solo-works alongside Jenna Sheppard and occasionally in joint works with Michael Davis. Like his main counterpart Lloyd is spiritually aware, though not to the same degree. Author's notes Behind the Scenes *In the original draft of the story Lloyd was a background character with little to no impact on the plot. Following the 2015 retcon however his role in the story was expanded as the decision was made to flesh out Garrett's core group of friends. Trivia References & notes Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Human